My Green Eyed Mystery
by xMathiie
Summary: Quand le ministère de la magie instaure une nouvelle loi à propos du mariage, Ginny Weasley se retrouve avec un mystérieux Serpentard, Harry Potter. Bien décidée à le connaître, Ginny sera-t-elle capable de tomber amoureuse ? HarryxGinny , DracoxHermione.
1. Introduction

**Note de la traductrice : Saluut ! Voici une deuxième traduction , Romanticangel92 cette-fois, j'ai eu son autorisation pour traduire sa fiction :) C'est un Univers Alternatif, dans lequel Harry est Serpentard ^^. Les principals pairings sont Harry/Ginny et Draco/Hermione. Les autres sont ; Seamus/Pansy , Blaise/Luna et... Ron/Serverus Rogue ! ( Note de l'auteure ; Avant que vous me disiez HEINN T'ES MALADE : O , c'était juste une pure idée de divertissement , et je trouvais ça très amusant lol ! ) **

**Les choses à savoir : **

**- James et Lily Potter sont en vie, ils sont même amis avec Serverus Rogue.**

**- Sirius est évidemment bien en vie , il déteste aussi Rogue =P**

**- Harry est a Serpentard : )**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Gazette du Sorcier**_

_**15 Septembre 1997**_

_**LE MINISTRE FUDGE**__** ANNONCE UNE NOUVELLE LOI DU MARIAGE**_

_Hier après-midi, le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, a annoncé une nouvelle loi qui a été adoptée aujourd'hui par le ministère._ _La loi est liée à la statistique qui a récemment révélé que depuis la guerre avec vous-savez-qui, la population de la communauté sorcière a chuté de 40% en ajoutant à cela le fait que les hommes & femmes sangs-purs ne se mettent quasiment plus en ménage. Le ministère est donc très préoccupé par le nombre décroissant de sorciers en Angleterre._

_Donc, afin de pouvoir résoudre ce problème, le ministère a décidé d'adopter un nouveau projet de loi que tous les sangs-purs de seize ans et plus doivent être marié à un sang-mêlé ou un né-moldu, cela va du choix du ministère d'ici la fin de l'année. Ils devront aussi produire un enfant dans les deux ans à venir._

_Les conséquences pour la personne qui décide de se rebeller seront graves et entraîneront un voyage à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de se marier. Certains parents se sont plaint que le ministère est corrompu, que le ministre lui-même a complètement perdu les pédales et qu'il n'ont pas le droit de forcer leurs enfants à se marier si jeunes. Du côté des sangs-purs, beaucoup, cependant, ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec ce nouvel arrangement._

_La nuit dernière, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard, commenta : "Le ministre et le ministère sont devenus excessivement paranoïaques maintenant que la guerre a pris fin. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de forcer les enfants à se marier avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'aiment pas, et en plus s'ils ne sont pas prêts ? "._

_Peut importe, les protestations d'Albus Dumbledore ont été ignorées par le ministère et aujourd'hui, les lettres seront envoyées à toutes les personnes de 16 ans et plus pour les informer de l'identité de leur nouveau conjoint(e). Ils seront appelés à se marier d'ici la fin de l'année._

_James Potter, Auror, 38 ans et pur-sang, avait ceci à dire de la loi sur le mariage : "J'ai un fils âgé de dix-sept ans qui est victime de cette loi. C'est méprisable comment le ministère prend le contrôle de la vie des enfants comme ça " Mon fils ne sera jamais en mesure de choisir qui il aime vraiment. "_

_Cependant, la nuit dernière, pour la défense de la nouvelle loi, le ministre de la magie a précisé, «nous sauront choisir les conjoints à travers un sort qui nous montrera les personnes qui sont faites l'unes pour l'autre, comme une âme sœur. Ils seront au moins avec des gens qu'ils peuvent potentiellement aimer, si ça fonctionne la population magique sera de retour, assez nombreuse. Nous serons tous heureux à la fin. C'est pour le plus grand bien de tout le monde, après tout."_

_Aussi Neville Londubat, un garçon impliqué, a signalé ne pas être très heureux de la nouvelle loi. En fait, de nombreux étudiants à Poudlard avait déclaré qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un en vue._

_Jusque-là, le ministère a commencé le tri des couples. Les lettres doivent arriver aujourd'hui._

_**Article par Rita Skeeter**_

* * *

Ginny Weasley se renfrogna et commença son petit-déjeuner.

Elle n'avait définitivement pas eu une bonne journée.

D'abord cette loi avait été annoncée la veille. Elle devrait se marier (sinon, l'autre option était Azkaban, excellente alternative!) Et maintenant elle était coincée assise à côté de Neville Londubat, l'écoutant de se plaindre sans arrêt de l'injustice de tout cela, à propos à quel point il a été traité par le ministère de la magie et comment, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, ils agissaient toujours comme de parfaits ingrats.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il l'avait embrassé quand elle avait quitté la salle de bains des filles, l'autre soir! Il pensait que c'était réciproque. Il l'avait regretté tout de suite après, lançant le sort chauve-furie sur lui.

" Ginny, est-ce que ça va ? " , demanda une voix et Ginny regarda par-dessus la table pour voir Hermione Granger sourire.

" Non, ces sutpides lettres sont censés venir aujourd'hui et Neville n'est pas capable de se la fermer !" répondit Ginny.

"Ne faites aucune allusion au sujet de ces lettres...j'espère ne pas finir avec un Serpentard, imagine, ce serait Azkaban ou la vie avec un serpent! ", se plaignit Ron alors qu'il était assis à côté d'Hermione.

" Tais-toi Ron, tu dramatises un peu trop", gronda sa meilleure amie.

" Il a aussi presque pire que les serpents, c'est d'être coincé avec Neville " siffla Ginny, mais Neville était trop occupé à gémir à qui voulait l'écouter.

Hermione acquiesça, en regardant Neville rebrousser chemin.

" Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons été amis avec lui à un moment donné" murmura Ron.

"Il n'a jamais été d'une très grande utilité" , souligna sa sœur en soupirant.

" Les hiboux arrivent !" , hurla un Poufsouffle.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny levèrent les yeux et ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait environ 50 chouettes arrivant par la fenêtre. Ils atterrirent sur les des quatre tables des quatre maisons abandonnant par la suite de épaisses enveloppes avec le sceau du Ministère sur le dos.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir et sursauta quand la lettre tomba droit dans son assiette, laissant une marque assez voyante sur son pull.

"Maudit soit cette chouette" , murmura-t-elle avec irritation.

"Non, ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à faire cela!" S'écria Neville quand une enveloppe a été laissée en face de lui.

"Oh fermes-là avant que je le fasses moi même" grogna Ginny, en guise d'avertissement et le garçon a aussitôt arrêté de geindre.

Quel crétin.

De penser qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis trop nerveuse !" , dit Hermione inquiète.

" Je jure que je tuerai le ministre s'ils m'ont donné quelqu'un d'horrible" , déclara Ron

"Et Ron, tu ne finira pas avec quelqu'un d'horrible, le ministre a même dit que le Ministère utilisent la magie pour les sangs-purs et ils sont mis en place avec des sangs-mêlés et des nés-moldus qu'ils pourraient potentiellement aimer" dit Hermione à son ami aux cheveux roux.

Ginny regarda son enveloppe, et l'ouvrit à contrecœur. À côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Neville qui a commencé à hurler.

"HANNAH ABBOT! Ils m'ont mis avec une saleté de Poufsouffle ! "

"M. Londubat, dix points de moins pour Gryffondor" , cria dans son dos McGonagall.

Ginny prit une respiration profonde, prit le parchemin de l'enveloppe en face d'elle et se mit à lire.

_Chère Mme Weasley, _

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que nous vous avons trouvé votre futur époux et le mari parfait. Vous serez appelés à vous marier d'ici la fin de l'année prochaine et aussi de concevoir un enfant dans les deux années à venir. _

_Vous serez tenu d'épouser M. Harry James Potter, 17 ans, Serpentard et sang-mêlé, avant le mois de Septembre. _

_Nous l'avons trouvé par des moyens magiques, ce qui signifie que vous pourrez trouver le bonheur avec lui. _

_Si vous avez des questions, s'il vous plaît communiquer avec le ministère, le département de droit, soit par une chouette ou un appel à la tête du département, Athena Kellen. _

_Vos parents ont été informés au travers d'une chouette aujourd'hui et il vous est prévu de prendre des dispositions pour vous et votre famille avec votre nouveau fiancé à répondre à faire le point et à signer un contrat de mariage. _

_S'il vous plaît être conscient que si vous ne vous mariez pas avant la date limite, qui est le 15 Septembre l'année prochaine, il y aura des conséquences graves, comme une peine à Azkaban. _

_Cordialement, _

_**Athena Kellen**_

**_Chef du département de droit de la magie_.**

Les yeux de Ginny s'étaient considérablement élargis et elle regardait sa lettre sous le choc.

Elle était fiancée à Harry Potter? Comme dans Harry Potter, le Serpentard qui ne parlait presque à personne de son cercle plutôt restreint d'amis? Ginny déglutit difficilement. Elle avait vu Harry dans l'école quelques fois à travers les ans et chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait toujours été un peu intimidée par lui.

Il était calme, la couvait des yeux de loin et il ne lui avait jamais dit un traître mot dans toute sa vie. Il l'avait toujours ignoré. Ginny n'avait pas l'air de trop l'inquiéter. Que diable était-il censé faire maintenant?!

"Oh doux Merlin". Hermione avait soufflé ces 3 mots.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda Ginny, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle entendit son frère pousser un cri de terreur.

"ÇA DOIT SÛREMENT ÊTRE UNE BLAGUE DE FRED ET GEORGES !" A-t-il hurlé.

Hermione a exigé, en claquant hors de son propre état de choc, pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec sa meilleure amie, qui était pâle et avait l'air si Voldemort avait spécifiquement ressuscité d'entre les morts juste si il pouvait tuer Ron.

"MAIS NOUS SOMMES DEUX GARÇONS " gémit Ron et il se laissa tomber sur le banc lamentablement.

" Je croyais que tu étais bisexuel "souligna Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

"Je le suis" dit Ron dans un murmure.

" Qui tu as, Ron?" demanda Ginny à son frère, en se penchant près de lui avec inquiétude..

" Ron ? Qui est-ce " répéta Hermione, ses yeux bruns chocolat pétillants.

Ron regarda sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, avec une expression de terreur sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs.

" C'est, PPP-P... Professeur Rogue" dit Ron, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

**Ehh voilà !** **Laisser une review si vous avez aimé : ) & Aussi , je recherche une personne qui pourrait me corriger les fautes , car je ne trouve pas ça très esthétique ^^ Ne vous gênez pas : D**

**_- xMathiie & Romanticangel92 !_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Omg honte à moi! Je n'ai pas posté un chapitre depuis plus de 2 mois & j'en suis vraiment navrée. L'ordi m'a pété un câble on dirait bien, lui & moi on est vraiment pas amis...bref je reprends la traduction et c'est pouur longtemps :) Ce qui veut dire que les posts seront beaucoup plus fréquents : D **

**Précision sur l'histoire : Alternative dans cette histoire : Neville est LE survivant. C'est lui qui a une cicatrice et il a survécu à Voldy, au lieu de notre cher Harry national. Voilà !**

* * *

Ginny se rendait à son premier cours de la journée, Potions. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle aurait l'immense capacité de se retenir de rire, ou du moins de regarder son cher professeur ( maintenant rendu son beau-frère ) dans les yeux.

_**Flash-back**_

Après le réveil de Ron, ce dernier avait dit qu'il avait fait un monstrueux cauchemar, étant forcé de se marier avec son affreux professeur de potions. Cependant, lorsqu'il apprit que ce n'était pas du tout un rêve, il se mit vraiment à paniquer .

- Mais je suis un MÂLE et Rogue aussi, enfin je crois, et si c'est vraiment le cas nous ne pouvons juste PAS produire un enfant, mais il me semble que c'était le but de ces satanés mariages arrangés ! , gronda le roux, maintenant assis sur le banc, s'étant revelé du sol.

Hermione regarda Ron avec surprise.

- Ron, c'est vraiment un bon point tu sais. Je ne te savais pas si..intelligent.

- Hum ton commentaire ne mérite même pas de réponse.

- Bon d'accord.. c'est bien d'y avoir pensé, commença Hermione, mais le ministère y avait évidemment pensé. Pour répondre à ta question, on peut de nos jours avoir un enfant par…magie. Il existe des potions qui recquièrent un échantillon de ton sang, pour faire plus court ton ADN, qui est ensuite mélangée à celle de ton partenaire. Ce mélange prendra vie et deviendra un bébé!

- Eh. En gros ça veut dire quoi Hermione? , râla Ron.

- Cela veut dire que tu vas à Sainte-Mangouste, ils prennent ton sperme (NdA : désolé pour le mot XD ) & lui de ton partenaire et ils en font un bébé! La mixture se transformera donc en embryon qui sera implanté dans une sage-femme si on peut dire, qui s'en occupera pendant ses 9 mois de grossesse. C'est ce que les homosexuels sorciers font de nos jours.

À ce moment-ci , Ron faisait vraiment pitié.

- Mais comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ?!

- Tu me connais Ron, je suis toujours le rat de bibliothèque.

- Hum à bien y penser j'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir..

Ron ne se sentait pas bien du tout, présentement. Il allait vomir...être engagé avec son professeur de potions aux cheveux gras...rien ne pouvait être pire !

Ginny regardait son frère avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement. Elle se demanda intérieurement comment Rogue l'avait pris. Elle jeta un regard à la table du personnel, mais il n'y était pas. Il avait sûrement voulu digérer cette nouvelle en privé.

- Alors, commença son frère, avec qui es-tu Hermione? J'espère que c'est mieux que moi. Quoi que ce n'est pas très dur à battre huh…

- Euh.., Hermione étant prise par surprise par la question de son meilleur ami, je ne suis pas sûre que tu veux le savoir…

- Allez Hermione, ça ne PEUT PAS être pire que moi, dit Ron avec une grimace.

- Bien, c'est avec Draco-le-sang-pur-Malfoy. Je suis jumelée avec la fouine!, s'exclama t-elle, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- NON je n'y crois pas !, s'exclama Ron à son tour, le regard horrifié. Bon il a la même âge que toi, Mione, mais son père va péter un câble!

- Oui il va sûrement péter un câble et s'engager dans une bataille avec Cornelius Fudge, dit Ginny.

- Je suis si désespérée…Gin, tu n'as jamais dit avec qui le ministère t'a jumelée toi non plus!

- C'est vrai Gin, qui est le garçon? Ce qui est CERTAIN, c'est qu'il ne peut pas être pire que Malfoy Junior ou Rogue…

- Euh je ne sais pas, ça dépend de ce que tu penses..

- Alors, qui est-ce ?, insista Hermione.

-Nous sommes tous avec des serpents je crois…parce que je suis avec Harry Potter.

Hermione et Ron retenèrent leur souffle. Ginny savait ce qu'ils pensaient; Leur amie et sœur engagée avec un des plus froids serpents dans Serpentard? Comment ça se passerait? Elle était trop acceuillante et solidaire pour quelqu'un comme lui.

- Oh ma pauvre Ginny, comment tu sens-tu par rapport à cette nouvelle?

- Le ministère est tellement chiant qu'il ne nous sortira pas d'une situation pareille. Alors je vais essayer de composer avec le meilleur de cette connerie. Et pour être honnête avec vous, je crois que sous cette carapace mystérieuse se trouve un jeune homme trèèèès sexy, rigola Ginny.

Bien fidèle à lui-même, Ron recracha son jus de citrouille.

- Ginny, ce que tu viens de dire c'est le genre de choses que je ne veux vraiment pas entendre de ma petite sœur!, dit-il, mortifié.

Hermione, ignorant le commentaire de Ron, se fit compatissante :

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Il a les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu!

- Je sais. Au moins le ministère a peut-être un bon fond finalement.., dit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Et j'avoue que Draco n'est pas mal du tout, dit Hermione, essayant de faire comme Ginny, c'est-à-dire essayer de tirer des choses positives des situations que le sont moins.

- Hum, c'est bon pour vous, se renfrogna Ron. Pouvez-vous a votre tour me trouver des trucs positives à propos de ma situation? Je suis collé avec une visqueuse, grasse, horrible, chauve-souris. Il n'y aucun positif là-dedans.

- Vraiment désolée Ron, dit Hermione, essayant de compatir.

Il peut fabriquer des potions si jamais tu es en danger de mort!

Le regard de Ron pouvait tuer à ce moment-là.

**_Fin du flash-back._**

Ginny sourit à la pensée de son pauvre frère désespéré. Elle espéra que lui et Rogue seront en capacité de bâtir quelque chose...beau-frère Rogue, ça sonnait plutôt bien huh.

C'était juste un peu trop bizarre. Elle continua sa route dans les dongeons, ne se rendant pas compte qu'une paire de yeux verts la fixait dans son dos..

Le ministre Fudge avait eu un matin raisonnablement calme.

Les lettres avaient été envoyés aux étudiants et il avait entendu tout le matin les louanges des employés qualifiant son régime de fantastique.

Il avait reçu aussi, bien évidemment des lettres de menaces de parents frustrés, autant des sangs-purs que des moldus. Mais après tout, les gardes du corps étaient fait pour ça non?

La seule qui l'inquiétait vraiment était le-garçon-qui a survécu, le sauveur du monde des sorciers. Il savait qu'il allait venir se plaindre, mais par raison d'empathie pour les autres il avait été obligé d'inclure Neville dans la loi.

Soudainement il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries quand une silhouette se distingua dans sa cheminée. Il s'aperçu que c'était un Serverus Rogue très en colère.

Cornelius ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son désarroi, mais Rogue fut le plus rapide.

- JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI WEASLEY , explosa-t-il. C'EST MONSTRUEUX, UN GARÇON DE 20 ANS DE PLUS JEUNE, UN WEASLEY, UN DE MES ÉTUDIANTS!

- Vous êtes ensemble parce que vous aviez un gros potentiel de couple, répondit Fudge, bien calme.

- Vous êtes vraiment incompétent espèce d'imbécile! Je vous demande de ne pas m'engager!, hurla Rogue en colère.

- Désolé mais non. Le ministère ne doit pas avoir de favoris, ricana le ministre.

- Faites-le avant que je vous frappe. Je me fous carrément de vos gardes du corps, sûrement aussi imcompétents que vous.

On voyait bien que Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir..

- Il n'y a rien que je puisses faire, même si je le voudrais, dit Fudge, agacé. Vous deux vous avez été magiquement collés. Et si vous ne vous mariez pas d'ici septembre, on alerte Azkaban et les gardiens viennent vous chercher ainsi que M. Weasley, pour un temps indéterminé.

- Envoyer des gens à Azkaban aura juste l'effet contraire de ce que vous voulez obtenir pauvre moron, dit Rogue.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, de toute façon qui aurait envie d'aller à Azkaban, répondit Fudge tout sourire.

- J'allais vraiment mais vraiment vous frapper mais je crois que je dois y renoncer car je ne veux vraiment pas faire face une minute de plus à un crétin comme vous!

Rogue retourna à Poudlard, dans son bureau et se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu. Il devrait être en train d'enseigner présentement, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Weasley ou même sa sœur. Stupide Fudge. Il allait voir de quel bois il se chauffe!

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette affaire de fiancailles?, demanda Draco Malfoy à ces meilleurs amis.

Après le dîner, ils étaient rentrés dans leur salle commune.

Contrairement à la plupart des sixième et septième années, ils avaient évités le sujet. Draco parce qu'il avait honte de sa future-épouse, Pansy parce qu'elle était un peu traumatisée, se disant que sa mère et son père s'en occuperaient, Blaise par contre n'en avait pas beaucoup à dire sur le sujet, parce qu'il ne se souciait pas vraiment de cette stupide loi et finalement Harry qui faisait juste attention à ne pas démarrer une conversation ayant les partenaires comme sujet.

Ils s'assuraient de parler de ces sujets en privés, loins de potineurs.

- Sérieusement je crois que c'est carrément de la m*rde !, renchérit Theodore Nott, à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

- Fermes-là, je ne t'ai rien demandé sale mangemort, dit Draco.

Pendant la guerre, la totalité des Serpentards étaient soupçonnés d'être entrés dans les rangs de Voldemort, alors que les seuls mangemorts actifs étaient Theodore Nott, Daphnée Greengrass et quelques élèves de quatrième et cinquième année.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco nous ne nous marrierons pas, Père et Mère me l'ont promis!, dit Pansy.

- Rêves toujours Pansy, ricana Blaise.

- Tais-toi Blaise. Mère et Père vont s'assurer de mettre ce foutu de ministre incompétent à la porte!

- Oui et Lucius va sûrement devenir le ministre, expliqua Harry.

- Si mon père serait en fonction en ce jour, nous ne serions jamais passés par cette cochonnerie, dit Draco.

- Alors Dray ta fiancée est si pire que ça? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te donnes cette impression là?

- Le fait que tu as dit l'autre jour que c'était une bonne idée les mariages arrangés afin de rencontrer la femme parfaite, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Seul les fous ne changent pas d'idée ! , dit Draco avec frustration.

- Alors qui est la fille?, insista Blaise.

- Hermione-miss-je-sais-tout-Granger, dit le blond piteusement.

- Eh bien.. elle est intelligente et hum…attirante?, remarqua Harry.

- Attirante?! En quoi ses cheveux en balais peuvent être attirants?, demanda Draco.

- Elle avait l'air bien au Bal de Noël, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Et toi, avec qui es-tu? , demanda Draco à Harry.

Pansy et Blaise étaient soudainement beaucoup plus interessés à la conversation

- Hum, je ne suis pas mécontent si tu veux tout savoir, dit Harry en rougissant. Mais bon je m'inquiètes un peu…

- De tout personne n'a en soucier ! Mère et Père (NdT : Elle ne nous lâche pas avec ses parents hein! ) vont s'occuper de ça dès demain matin! La Gazette du sorcier va annoncer demain que ce n'était qu'une vague plaisanterie !

Draco, Blaise et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de Pansy.

Et Pansy n'allait pas être en mesure d'avoir cette attitude pour longtemps…


	3. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le 3ième chapiiiitre! Merci beaucoup à ma bêta-reader, Malika ! **

**Rappel : **

**Pairings : **_Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Seamus/Pansy, Blaise/Luna, Neville/Hannah and_** Ron/Rogue ---** Par cause de beaucoup de personnes insultées par ce couple, l'auteure envisage de changer le pairing ... pour vous donner une piste , Sirius sera aussi mêlé à cette histoire! :)

**Bonne lecture , en espérant que vous allez apprécier!**

_-xMathiie !_

* * *

**Pansy's Delayed Reaction **

C'était le lendemain, après que tous les étudiants aient reçu leurs lettres d'engagement. Les Serpentards avaient tous le nez rivé sur leur journal ; Le Daily Prophet, qui avait pour page de couverture : **_PROFESSEUR DE POTIONS, 38 ANS, ENGAGÉ AVEC UN ÉTUDIANT, 17 ANS. EST-CE APPROPRIÉ?_**

La plupart des Serpentards étaient maintenant morts de rire.

Harry regardait les autres se tordre de rire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de compassion pour Ron Weasley, qui se faisait complètement humilier. Harry avait grandi avec Severus Rogue, le meilleur ami de sa mère. Il était aussi son co-parrain avec Sirius Black, le meilleur ami son père.

Toutefois, une seule personne n'était pas en train de rire avec le reste de l'école. C'était Pansy, car elle venait de recevoir une lettre de son père et sa mère, l'informant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à cette nouvelle loi. (NdT : Gniiiiiark x)). Même Lucius Malfoy avait été ignoré et il était deux fois plus puissant qu'eux. Lily et James Potter avaient eux aussi essayé, parce qu'ils trouvaient _(ce qui n'était plus le cas d'Harry, maintenant qu'il savait qui était sa promise)_ que c'était une mauvaise idée pour leur fils. Mais ils ont failli misérablement à leur tâche.

Quand il eu fini de lire l'article très embarrassant sur son professeur de potions, Harry jeta un regard sur la table des Gryffondors et tomba sur une chevelure rousse, presque rouge, celle de sa propre fiancée. Il savait qu'aux yeux de tous, excepté de ses amis et sa famille, il était vu comme quelqu'un de mystérieux et froid. Mais au fond, il était quelqu'un de chaleureux et optimiste.

Il était assez bon pour décoder les sentiments des personnes, et il pouvait en déduire que sa fiancée était très, très intimidée par lui.

Toutes les fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, elle se précipitait dans la direction opposée. Draco avait toujours admiré la manière dont son meilleur ami faisait fuir les gens mais Harry trouvait ça assez gênant d'intimider tout le monde sur son passage. Seuls ses amis et sa famille savaient qu'il n'était pour rien au monde effrayant !

- Pauvre Pansy, on dirait qu'elle s'est prise une brique en pleine figure ! lança Millicent Bulstrode.

- Je ne la blâme pas, ricana Draco. Si j'étais fiancé avec celui qui lui a été choisi, moi aussi je pleurerais...

Harry roula des yeux et subtilement, il écrasa le pied de son ami sous la table.

- AOUCHH mon pied !

Draco regarda un Harry sans émotion. Mon dieu que ce serpent pouvait avoir une excellente "Poker Face" _(NdT : Je ne pouvais quand même pas écrire face de poker!),_ pensa-t-il en lui-même avec irritation, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait écrasé son pied.

- Ne sois pas ingrat Draco, siffla Harry. Pansy est démolie; ne lui rend pas la vie plus dure. ( NdT : Erkk Harry qui défend Pansy! On aura tout vu ! )

- Euh oui, oui d'accord. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé…, déclara Draco sans empathie apparente.

- Ne t'excuse pas auprès de moi, dit Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui pleure ici.

- Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas toi d'ailleurs ? commença le blond. Tu es fiancé avec une Weasley !

- Et alors, je suis fiancé avec une trèèès attirante Weasley, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. En tout cas, c'est mieux que Ron Weasley.

Les 2 garçons se regardèrent et eurent une violente crise de fous rires. Mais ils cessèrent rapidement, car on commençait à les regarder avec perplexité.

- Raaaaaah, Granger me regarde ENCORE..., grogna Draco, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors.

- Relaxe Dray, elle est juste choquée d'avoir à faire à une horreur comme toi ! Tu ne vois pas la pointe d'horreur dans ses yeux quand elle te regarde ? s'exclama Blaise en riant.

- Nan, Blaise, ça ressemble plus à du dégoût d'être fiancé à un idiot comme lui, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes, riant sous cape.

- Fermez-là vous deux, dit Draco qui n'était vraiment pas amusé à ce moment-là.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas croire que je suis collée avec ce stupide lutin, imbécile, débile ! sanglota Pansy, son maquillage ayant tout coulé sur son visage.

Harry la serra brièvement dans bras.

- Un effort Pans', ça va aller…ça pourrait être pire, comme avec le professeur Rogue par exemple.

Pansy rigola à contrecœur.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, mais Seamus Finnigan ? Je suis sûre que ce maudit ministère a complètement perdu le nord ! Ahhhh il faut que j'ailles me remaquiller avant les cours, j'ai sûrement l'air d'un clown !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Pansy.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry, d'un seul coup de baguette, remis le maquillage de Pansy à sa place, sans aucune bavure. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil dans son petit miroir de poche et fut plus que satisfaite.

- Ahhhh, Harry tu es mon frère de cœur favori, pour la vie ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Harry la relâcha, non sans froncer les sourcils.

- Pansy, tiens tu vraiment à ruiner notre réputation de maison la plus froide de l'école ?

Son amie le regarda de travers, mais en voyant une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux émeraudes elle sût qu'il plaisantait.

- Ahhh, tais-toi donc un peu. Et maintenant nous devrions y aller. Il ne faut pas énerver McGonagall.

- Je sais, elle ne m'aime pas à cause de toutes les blagues que mon père a faites.

- Ton père et ses amis étaient tellement pires que nous ! Elle devrait nous être reconnaissante de ne pas suivre leurs traces...

- Oui, les jumeaux Weasley ont fait assez de dommages eux aussi, pad que je pense que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Je les admire plutôt. Parfois je me dis qu'ils auraient dû finir à Serpentard, dit Harry.

* * *

Le ministre de la magie était assis devant son bureau, en train de regarder ses lettres, la majorité pour l'insulter. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa secrétaire : Annabelle Grey.

- MINISTRE FUDGE !!! s'exclama t-elle avec panique.

- Miss Grey, quel est le problème ? demanda Cornelius passablement irrité.

- Il y a eu confusion avec un des engagements ! cria t-elle paniquée.

Fudge haussa les sourcils presque jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Il ne peut pas y avoir une seule erreur, imaginez ce que le Daily Prophet nous fera subir si une telle chose arrivait !

- Je suis vraiment navrée mais un des couples n'est pas en réalité engagés, parce qu'ils ne sont pas prédestinés à être ensemble. Je suis désolée mais le ministère se doit de corriger cette erreur, dit Annabelle, se tortillant sous le regard furieux de son patron.

- On ne peut pas laisser s'ébruiter erreur aux yeux de tous ! cela signifie que, qui soit ceux qui ont été collée, ils le resteront, dit Fudge fermement.

- On ne peut faire ça monsieur, ne vous rappelez-vous pas les sorts magiques que nous avons scellés autour des deux couples afin de voir qui obéit à la loi et qui ne le fait pas, dit sa secrétaire timidement, de peur de prendre pour l'erreur d'un autre.

- Vous avez raison…que vais-je faire ? Nous devons garder cela le plus secret possible, ça c'est certain.

- Exactement. Nous pouvons envoyer un simple hibou. Nous pouvons enchanter la lettre pour que seul le couple puisse la lire, et placer un sort qui les empêchera de divulguer son contenu, suggéra Annabelle.

- Excellente idée, Miss Grey, finalement je ne vous ai pas engagé pour rien vous servez enfin à quelque chose (NdT : Ce qu'il est chiant ce Fudge…). Très bien, envoyez les lettres tout de suite. Oh et Annabelle, juste pour savoir, qui sont ces personnes ?

Annabelle se figea un instant et émit un rire nerveux. Elle répondit à son patron :

- Hum, les personnes jumelées étaient….

Fudge ricana, visiblement très amusé.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aww. Je me sens toute honteuse.. mais oui, je n'ai pas posté depuis Janvier mais bon... en gros j'avais 12 chapitres de traduits, et puis pouf un matin ils ne sont plus là... enfin, ça m'a carrément découragée. Mais je vois qu'avec le nombre de reviews, il y en a qui aiment la fic, donc je trouvais ça vraiment lâche de tout abandonner! Aloooors me revoilà :D Et merci merci merci mon dieu à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews , ça me fait tellement plaisir ! **

**Réponse POUR MOMIJI ****:**_** Heyy! Pour ne pas trop te décourager, Ron/Sirius ne peuvent pas être en couple, car ce sont 2 sangs-purs :) je te laisse découvrir la suite...**_

**Les notes de l'auteure maintenant, qui je le rappelle est RomanticAngel92 : **

**- Le couple Ron/Rogue est maintenant changé, insultant au passage trop de monde =)**

**Disclaimer ( oublié dans le prologue, oops!) : J.K. Rowling possède Harry Potter, et pas moi !**

**Couples : Harry/Ginny... Je ne peux pas tous les renommer, ça gâcherait un peu la lecture du chapitre !**

**Ce que vous devez savoir :**

**- James et Lily sont en vie... Sirius l'est aussi :) Rogue&Sirius s'haïssent...**

**- Cette histoire est un univers alternatif.**

**- Harry est un Serpentard et Neville est LE survivant.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

****

****

**~My Green Eyed Mystery~**

**Conversations, Mariage et autres...**

Harry était assis avec ses amis dans leur Salle Commune, quand soudainement Pansy interrompit la conversation.

- Alors personne ici n'a encore parlé de son « heureux » fiancé ? dit-elle avec cynisme.

Harry passa un bras autour d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle était la plus bouleversée à ce sujet, elle aurait voulu voyager à travers le monde, trouver l'âme sœur et avoir des petits-enfants.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler de sitôt, ricana Draco. Pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper d'une fille genre miss je-sais-tout, avec les cheveux en balais, et qui n'a pas de sainte vie au-delà de ses stupides livres ?

- Wow Draco, elle dit peut-être la même chose de toi ! , dit Blaise avec un rictus.

- Fermes- là Zabini, grogna son ami blond.

- Harry, tu es la seule personne sensée à travers ton groupe d'amis marginaux !, s'exclama Millicent.

Elle reçut les regards noirs de tous ses amis, excepté Harry qui souriait béatement.

- As-tu parlé à Ginny Weasley ? , continua-t-elle.

- Pas encore, mais que veux-tu que je fasses à chaque fois que je m'approches d'elle elle s'enfuit ! Elle s'imagine quoi, que je vais la violer? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'aurais souhaité être aussi intimidant que toi, soupira Draco.

- Eh bien…tu peux être intimidant quand tu veux, Dray. Il te faut juste Crabbe et Goyle en avant de toi !, rit Harry

- Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas vrai, je peux faire peur a qui je veux, siffla son meilleur ami, en croisant les bras.

- Mouais… seulement, personne ne t'a jamais vu en action !, dit Blaise

- Zabini, es-tu en train de jouer avec mes nerfs ? C'est peut-être l'idée de ta future femme qui te fait angoisser hein ?

Blaise se contenta d'hocher les épaules.

- Eh bien non. Peut-être parce que j'aime bien t'embêter. De toute façon, ma future femme n'est pas SI pire que ça. En fait, c'est presque agréable. Beaucoup mieux que la fille que ma mère voulait que j'épouse, il y a un an.

- C'est qui ? Tu n'en as jamais parlé, dit Pansy en le regardant maintenant avec intérêt.

- Luna Lovegood, répondit Blaise, nonchalant.

Draco manqua presque s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

- Luna Lovegood ? Tu vas te marier avec cette cinglée !

- Hey, au moins je n'ai pas le rat de bibliothèque !, ricana Blaise, debout avec sa baguette prêt à se battre avec Draco.¸

- Ça suffit !, cria Pansy, comme une mère grondant ses enfants. Il n'y aura pas de bataille sous mes yeux !

- Bien, Draco devrait plus réfléchir à ce qu'il dit, répliqua Zabini.

- Wow, alors tu l'aimes vraiment bien cette Serdaigle Blaise ?, dit Harry, pensif.

Blaise sourit à Harry. Au moins lui il semblait vraiment savoir les bonnes choses aux bons moments.

- Je sais qu'elle peut sembler étrange, enfin beaucoup étrange à beaucoup d'entre vous. Mais elle est juste spéciale. Elle n'est pas comme tout le monde et elle est très jolie.

- Tu sembles l'aimer beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas beaucoup !, remarqua Millicent.

- Je ne juge pas par les apparences, sourit Blaise. Par exemple, quand j'ai rencontré Draco il était arrogant, têtu, fils de pute (NdT : Désolé du langage :S ).

Draco grogna et se leva, prêt à sauter sur son camarade.

- Pas encore, gémit Pansy. Harry, calme le jeu s'il-te-plaît !

- Avec plaisir, sourit Harry.

D'un coup de baguette, Draco&Blaise se retrouvèrent suspendus les pieds en l'air.

- Harry laisses-nous redescendre, pleurnicha Draco.

- Pas juste Potter, tu nous as pris par surprise, rajouta Zabini.

- Je suis un Serpentard Blaise, si tu n'as pas encore remarqué, maintenant fermez-là. Draco cesse de pleurnicher comme un enfant, Blaise arrêtes d'harceler Draco. Si personne ne respecte ce que je dis maintenant, je peux vous laisser pendus pendant toute la nuit s'il le faut. Et vous connaissez les autres, ils n'oseraient pas venir me contredire.

- Aww Harry allez ! , se plaignit Draco.

- D'ACCORD D'ACCORD JE VAIS ARRÊTER D'HARCELER MALFOY, hurla Zabini

- Moi aussi, mais viiiiiiiiiiiite je deviens étourdi par le sang qui monte dans ma tête !

- Très bien, ricana Harry, en les laissant s'écraser par terre. Ne recommencez pas, sinon il y aura des sanctions.

- Arrêtes de nous traiter comme des enfants Harry, grogna Zabini en se massant la nuque.

- Oui, pire que ma mère, dit Draco.

- Eh bien, c'est bien, dit Harry, content. J'aime vous voir en accord sur quelque chose, ça fait changement !

- Oh fermes-là, rétorqua Draco en montant dans son dortoir.

Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un qui a un bon sens de l'humour, dit Harry, causant les rires de toutes les présences dans la Salle.

* * *

Ginny était assise à la table des Gryffondor le matin suivant, quand elle sentit un regard insistant sur sa nuque.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se retourna et regarda à travers le hall. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond quand elle a remarqua une paire de yeux verts émeraude surprenants, regardant directement ses propres yeux bruns. Elle fut encore plus choquée quand elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer, faisant une sorte de petit sourire. Il n'était pas particulièrement accueillant, il n'était pas particulièrement sympathique, mais ça restait un sourire quand même ! C'était à date, le maximum qu'elle avait reçu de ce garçon intimidant..

- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? , demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de bacon et d'œufs, inspirant beaucoup de dégoût à Hermione et Ginny.

- Pas de tes affaires Ron, répondit sa jeune soeur d'un ton cassant, ne remarquant pas le sourire d'Hermione

- Elle regardait son _fiancé, _Ronald, dit Hermione, provoquant l'embarras immediat de Ginny.

- Pourquoi tu le regardes ? Tu ne veux pas aller trainer avec ses amis ou quelque chose du genre hein ? Ce sont des Serpentards Ginny, je ne veux pas qu'ils te corrompent !

- Dis donc qu'il (Harry) est à la tête d'activités louches tant qu'a y être !, siffla Ginny, tandis que son frère pâlissait considérablement.

Avant qu'un argument puisse faire éclater une dispute entre frère et soeur, un des hiboux du ministère vint se poser près de Ron, laissant tomber au passage une grosse enveloppe avec le sceau du ministère bien visible, sur la tête de Ron, qui lui poussa un cri de surprise.

- Stupide hiboux, ils ne peuvent pas leur apprendre à viser, grogna le rouquin, en déchirant l'enveloppe. Par ailleurs, Hermione fronça les sourcils, ayant bien remarqué l'origine de l'expéditeur.

- Ron, commença-t-elle, peux-tu bien me dire ce que le ministère t'envoie ?

- Si tu me laisses lire, peut-être que je vais pouvoir savoir ?, dit Ron, avec une pointe d'agacement.

Ses yeux s'agrandissant comme des soucoupes, un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Ron.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda sa sœur

Il lui tendit la lettre, fier. Cependant, à mesure que Ginny lisait la lettre, elle haussa les sourcils. Une simple annonce sur le contrôle des naissances magiques. C'était donc pour ça que Ron était si soulagé ?

- Bon hum… ça te réjouit tant que ça les naissances magiques Ron ?

- De quoi tu parles ? Ça ne parle pas du tout des naissances magiques…

- Mais si Ron, dit sa sœur, levant les yeux au ciel. Ce sont des simples brochures t'informant sur le contrôle des naissances magiques. J'imagine que toi et Rogue vont y avoir recours alors…

- Pour l'amour de Merlin Ginny, je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Le ministère m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que…que…

Ron fronça les sourcils de confusion, à chaque fois qu'il allait dire sa phrase il se perdit automatiquement. Il ne pouvait littéralement pas dire pourquoi ce satané de ministère lui avait écrit. Il voulait tout simplement lui dire que Fudge et ses Acolytes avaient fait une erreur en le plaçant avec Rogue… mais malheureusement, aucun mot n'en sortait.

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était écrit que Fudge avait ensorcelé l'enveloppe, là pourquoi elle était si épaisse. Ron bouillonnait de colère.

Comment pouvait-il l'avoir ensorcelé, le sale imbécile !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à des mètres et des mètres de là, dans le grand manoir des Potter, un autre homme venait de recevoir une lettre du ministère.

Sirius Black était assis dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner avec son meilleur ami James et sa femme, Lily.

Il vivait avec eux depuis sa petite-amie superficielle, Vanessa, l'avait mit à la porte de son appartement, le qualifiant de « Immature, trop vieux, pathétique ». Sirius lui avait lancé un sort pour l'avoir traité de « vieil homme », après tout il n'avait que 37ans.

- Hey Patmol, tu as reçu une lettre du ministère, dit James, avec un air suffisant dans la voix. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu allais en recevoir une ?

Sirius le regarda avec une pointe d'agacement.

- Merde, c'est de ta faute après tout ! Tu me donnes la poisse !

Lily roula des yeux avec exaspération.

- Sirius, tais-toi et arrêtes de blâmer James. Ce n'est la faute de personne, c'est de la tienne, tu aurais dû te marier avec cette fille géniale, Natasha, quand tu en avais l'occasion !

La rousse soupira tristement, se rappelant la jolie fille à qui elle avait présenté Sirius. Ils avaient rompu au bout de 6mois, devant l'incapacité de Sirius à lui faire la grande demande. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce temps-là.

C'était une honte !

- Elle était irritante, à la limite du harcèlement. Ce fille voulait tout de suite m'épouser, partir loin loin loin en lune de miel, cette conne était une folle et une possessive !

Lily plissa les yeux, ne restant que deux fentes.

- Je te le jure Sirius Black, tu n'es qu'un connard immature, un jour-

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, son mari lui en empêcha, ne voulant pas être pris dans une chicane avec son meilleur ami et sa femme.

- Alors Sirius, tu ouvres la lettre ou je le fais à ta place ?, dit James en souriant.

- Ouais Black, ouvres ta lettre qu'on puisse voir avec quelle conasse ils t'ont collé ! ( NdT : Désolé pour les gros mots, on voit que Lily est très fâchée XD )

- Fermes-là Evans, dit Sirius, ignorant James qui dit qu'elle était une Potter depuis plusieurs années, et ouvrit sa lettre à contre-cœur.

Lily et James regardaient avec amusement Sirius qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, quand soudain James eut presque une attaque quand son ami poussa un cri à en rivaliser avec n'importe qui.

- JE VAIS TUER FUDGE, LE COUPER EN MORCEAUX ET LE DONNER À MANGER A MOONY LE SOIR DE LA PROCHAINE PLEINE LUNE !

- Je prends ça pour une mauvaise nouvelle Black, sourit Lily.

- Je me demande qui il a pu obtenir, demanda James, pensivement.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner et la conversation plutôt étrange avec Ron, Ginny se mit à marcher vers la direction de la bibliothèque, pour sa période libre, qu'elle partageait d'ailleurs avec les 7ième années. Hermione essayait encore de comprendre ce que Ron disait, ce dernier était en colère à cause de ce foutu Fudge.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le Hall d'entrée, elle sursauta quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna et fut choquée quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était face-à-face avec Harry Potter, ce dernier avait un visage impassible.

- Je crois que nous devons parler Miss Weasley, dit-il calmement.

- Je...euh…oui…, bégaya-t-elle, surprise qui l'ait appelé Miss…


	5. Chapter 4

MILLE mercis pour les reviews, ça me fait TOO MUCH plaisir :) Il est minuit04, je tenais absolument à poster ce chapitre! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir avec qui Rogue est maintenant fiancé, tout est dans le chapitre! Bonne lecture : D

Réponse à la review d'19-April-x : Ça me prend 2semaines MAXIMUM pour traduire : ) oui oui, je m'étonne moi-même des fois xD ! & Mercii pour ta review :D

**Note de l'auteure : **

**- Le couple Ron/Rogue est maintenant changé, insultant au passage trop de monde =)**

**Disclaimer ( oublié dans le prologue, oops!) : J.K. Rowling possède Harry Potter, et pas moi !**

**Couples : _Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Luna, Neville/Hannah, Seamus/Pansy, Millicent/Dean (sera mentionné dans le chapitre) Rogue/? _**

**Ce que vous devez savoir :**

**- James et Lily sont en vie... Sirius l'est aussi :) Rogue&Sirius s'haïssent...**

**- Cette histoire est un univers alternatif.**

**- Harry est un Serpentard et Neville est LE survivant.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**~My Green Eyed Mystery~**_

Sirius sortit soudainement de la salle à manger, laissant derrière lui une rousse amusée et une mine un peu plus confuse de son meilleur ami.

James fronça les sourcils se demandant qui le ministère aurait bien pu lui donner. La seule personne digne de ce nom qui pourrait pu faire rager Sirius comme cela n'était nul autre que Severus Rogue. Sirius était le seul maraudeur qui n'avait jamais finit par faire une trêve avec lui.

James avait mis de côté leur rivalité passée, la haine l'un pour l'autre et se lia d'amitié avec l'homme pour le « bien » de sa femme. Il savait que Lily avait été la meilleure amie de Severus pendant de longues années auparavant. Alors qu'il avait enfin pu avoir un rendez-vous avec elle, il se dit que c'était la moindre des choses.

Lily avait pleuré et avait déclaré « James a vraiment grandi » avant de l'embrasser. Le souvenir fit sourire James, accompagné d'une grimace de Rogue.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, James remarqua que Sirius avait laissé derrière lui sa lettre du ministère.

Curieusement, James le ramassa et le déplia, pour finalement trouver un simple dépliant…

« Ne parvenez-vous pas à vous sortir de votre vieillesse ? Eh bien essayer notre nouvelle potion, avec notre viagra fait maison … »

Les joues de James se colorant d'un rouge vif, il rougit d'embarras, ne remarquant pas sa femme le regardant avec inquiétude et amusement, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si…constipé.

Maintenant, James pouvait savoir pourquoi son meilleur ami était dans un était pareil !

Le cinglé de ministère avait envoyé à son meilleur ami un dépliant sur la façon de guérir la dysfonction érectile! Comment osaient-ils penser que juste parce que Sirius n'était plus un adolescent comme la majorité des victimes de cette loi stupide, qu'il aurait besoin d'aide dans ce domaine!

Il allait parler avec Cornelius Fudge.

C'était une chose de forcer les gens à se marier à l'adolescence, mais s'en était une autre par rapport à la impuissance d'un homme.

Quel salaud…

* * *

Professeur Rogue était assis dans son appartement privé à Poudlard, en train de boire son quatrième verre de whisky pur feu ou…était-ce son cinquième? Il avait perdu tout espoir à ce jour, depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre du ministère, il préférait se saouler et tout oublier…

Il était désormais officiellement l'homme le plus misérable sur la Terre, merci le ministère.

Si jamais il avait pu s'en tirer, il aurait assassiné Fudge sur le champ.

Sentant le whisky pur-feu brûler au fond de sa gorge, Rogue relu la lettre du ministère, pour la dixième fois de la soirée :

_Cher professeur Severus Rogue,_

_Le personnel du ministère tient à s'excuser d'avoir fait une erreur par rapport à votre engagement._

_Il y a eu une controverse où vous étiez engagé à M. Ronald Weasley, qui maintenant est fiancé à Mme. Lavande Brown. Vous êtes en effet fiancé avec M. Sirius Black._

_Vous devrez donc vous marriez avant le 15 septembre de l'année prochaine._

_Si vous ne respectez pas ces règles, le ministère en sera informé et sera forcé de prendre de graves mesures comme une condamnation à Azkaban. Nous espérons que nous n'aurons pas à le faire, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre futur mariage._

_Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à contacter la chef du Département des droits magiques, Athena Kellan._

_Nous vous remercions de votre attention à cet égard._

_Cordialement,_

_Annabelle Grey, secrétaire du ministre de la magie.  
_

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant encore d'y trouver une quelconque blague.

Bien sûr, il était soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à cet horrible, dégoûtant, ennuyeux, irritant et incompétent Weasley, mais ce n'était pas mieux ! Le ministre de la magie avait-il quelque chose contre lui ?

Oh, quelle stupide question, bien sûr qu'il avait quelque chose contre lui.

L'homme avait peur de lui, depuis que Rogue lui avait envoyé un sort quand ils allaient à Poudlard. Fudge en était à sa 7ième année à Poufsouffle, tandis que Rogue était en 2ième à Serpentard. Fudge pensait que ça sera drôle si on lui lançait un sort, alors qu'il était seul dans le couloir.

Malheureusement, le sort s'était retourné contre Cornelius, le transformant ainsi en lapin. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Fudge n'avait jamais pu prouver que c'était Rogue le coupable. Il avait écopé d'une retenue d'un mois par McGonagall.

Le ministre de la magie prenait définitivement sa revanche.

Mon dieu que Severus détestait sa vie.

* * *

- Viens avec moi, dit Harry avec un ton étonnamment neutre.

Ginny déglutit nerveusement, mais acquiesça de la tête. Il marchait la tête haute comme toujours, et avait son masque habituel, c'est-à-dire celui qui intimidait tout le monde, y comprit Ginny.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait dire, ils montaient les marches d'escalier d'une façon interminable. Elle se rendit compte qu'il l'emmenait au troisième étage. Un peu fatiguée, elle suivit Harry dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et passe 3 fois devant un mur strictement vierge. Cependant, une porte surgit de nulle part et Harry l'ouvra.

- Entres, ordonna t-il.

Ginny n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait se faire dire quoi faire, mais son ton lui obligeait à entrer dans la mystérieuse salle. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il y avait deux fauteuils en cuir avec un canapé tout juste à côté, avec un feu de cheminée. C'était chaleureux.

La salle était décorée avec des tons neutres, aucune couleur de Gryffondor ni de Serpentard.

- Euuuum. C'est une belle salle…, balbutia nerveusement Ginny, qui ne savait vraiment mais vraiment pas quoi dire !

- Je sais. Asseyez-vous, Miss Weasley, dit Harry, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de dire « s'il-vous-plaît » comme un personne normale le ferait.

La rousse fronça un peu les sourcils, mais s'assit pareil sur canapé. Elle fut encore plus sous le choc quand Harry vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et non sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle se serait sentie un peu plus à l'aise.

- Maintenant, nous devons parler parce que nous sommes fiancés, déclara Harry.

Ginny s'autorisa à le regarder dans les yeux, sûre d'y trouver des prunelles froides comme l'acier, mais fut surprise de voir des yeux émeraudes incroyablement beaux. Ils étaient plein de mystères et d'intrigues, la rouquine ne put s'empêcher de se détacher d'eux.

- Je suppose que tu as envoyé une lettre à tes parents ou tu projetais de le faire ?, continua t-il.

- Ginny rougit. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à mettre au courant ses parents de tout ce chaos…

- Je…j'ai oublié, dit-elle timidement. J'étais trop prise dans cette folie…

- C'est compréhensible, lui répondit Harry, en montrant un rare sourire chaleureux. Je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre non plus, j'avais l'intention de t'en parler d'abord.

- Oh, dit Ginny maladroitement, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire en tant que réponse.

Je suppose que tu sais qu'il va falloir choisir une date pour se marier. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait faire comme tous les autres, c'est-à-dire choisir la date la plus tard possible. Il ne faut quand même pas donner du fil à retordre au ministère, dit Harry.

La cadette Weasley fut surprise de voir une étincelle d'amusement dans ses prunelles.

- Je pense que tu as raison sur ce point, acquiesça-t-elle, toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Et bien sûr, je devrais rencontrer tes parents comme tu devrais rencontrer les miens, ajouta Harry.

Ginny imagina soudain Harry rentrer dans le Terrier et grimaça intérieurement. Elle se dit qu'il ne s'adapterait jamais à sa famille dysfonctionnelle, malgré qu'elle aimait sa famille comme elle était.

- Oui je suppose, murmura t-elle.

- Et nous devrions aller à Pré-Au-Lard ce weekend ensemble, dit soudainement Harry.

- HEIN ? s'exclama subitement Ginny, semblant sortir de sa torpeur.

- Seulement si tu es d'accord, lui dit-il. J'ai juste pensé que nous devrions faire quelque chose, les autres n'ont rien fait encore. Nous sommes fiancés après tout, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à Azkaban !

- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit Ginny.

Elle trouva ça étrange qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle dans le passé, et que maintenant il faisait tout pour que leur mariage marche. Elle voulait lui poser des questions sur lui, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour le faire tout de suite.

- Eh bien, c'est tout ce dont je voulais parler, dit Harry en se levant, à la grande déception de Ginny. Je dois retourner voir mes amis serpents, ils vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. Il sortit de la pièce de fit un clin d'œil à la rouquine.

Qui était cet étrange garçon ? Ginny avait toujours pensé qu'il était froid, impassible, Serpentard quoi ! Mais il avait fait preuve de d'autres qualités. Il semblait chaleureux et il avait un bon sens de l'humour. Elle décida de n'en parler à personne, elle allait le rendre vulnérable sinon.

Elle avait apprécié qu'Harry lui monter une autre facette de lui, même s'il avait porté son masque tout le temps qu'ils avaient parlé.

Secouant un peu la tête, Ginny quitta la mystérieuse salle, et prit la direction de la bibliothèque, là où Hermione devait certainement se trouver.

* * *

Hermione était assise à la bibliothèque durant la période libre, rédigeant son texte pour son cours de potions.

Pendant qu'elle était (trop) occupée dans son travail, elle ne vit pas un blondinet se faufiler derrière elle. Il fit léviter sa bouteille d'encre, au-delà de ses trois mille mots.

Elle se retourna, et fut vite ennuyée quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy, un petit sourire narquois, tortillant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Oups, tu devrais peut-être faire plus attention avec ton travail, Granger.

Hermione vu rouge quand elle vit que son travail de trois mille mots était ruiné. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça le premier sort qui lui vint en tête.

* * *

**( NdT : Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Draco ahah XD ! )**


	6. Abandon de l'histoire!

J'attendais après l'auteure pour ses chapitres, mais malheureusement, elle a supprimé son histoire C'est vraiment dommage! Je me mets à en traduire une autre dès maintenant!


End file.
